


The Delicate Art of Living Off of Caffeine

by TheLavenderNarwhal



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Cuddles, Dex needs a nap, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keefe is a secret romantic, M/M, No Smut, Ro's just here for the ride, Sophie and Biana are good friends, Stealth Baking, basically Cassius is a little shit, slight slow burn, still spicy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLavenderNarwhal/pseuds/TheLavenderNarwhal
Summary: Just a few years back, anyone could tell you that Dex Dizznee was going places; a genius in the ways of science and technology set to graduate a year ahead and coast through college like a breeze. No one excepted it when the teen seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth (or at least, the face of the school). His few friends wouldn't spill on where he went and Dex himself would rather die before giving his former classmates the story. He hardly knew how he got into this messy situation in the first place and it was still a mystery how it was keeping him and his siblings afloat. The question is, how will things continue when a particular mischievous, hair-conscious boy gets thrown into the fray?Ok, so we're doing a kotlc stripper AU because why the hell not? I've noticed that there's  a shortage of long fics and spiciness in this ship's fanfic library, so I decided to fill that void. In all honesty, this thing is very self-indulgent and I just hope someone finds it entertaining as well.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 7





	The Delicate Art of Living Off of Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/lly4EEqrSjM  
> Fun fact, this was what inspired this fic in the first place.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Dex stated as Biana smacked his face with a beauty blender. He could always expect this scene to play out once or twice a week, but it didn’t make Biana’s quest to perfectly blend his foundation any better to endure. “I’d need to be pretty stupid to not understand how to do this by now.”

“And yet my makeup always looks better. Now, stay still.” Dex wished he could argue, but there wasn’t a point. There was a reason why on bigger show nights Biana and sometimes Sophie would step in to get everyone ready for the crowd.

Despite the, albeit slightly embarrassing, moral support, Dex couldn’t help being insanely nervous. He’d been dancing for almost a year now, but due to the questionable legality of his employment, he’d never had a front and center performance on one of the big nights until now. It wasn’t like he was doing any of the main events of the evening and he had worked the crowd like this before, but that was when the club was a third empty. All it took was one person to recognize him or question why one of the staff looked younger than the others and Dex would be out.

Biana started with her powdery products. “You need to relax a little! Not only is the stress on your face making my job more difficult, but you can’t look like you’re about to hurl on stage.”

“Thanks for the understanding.”

“Oh, come on. Cut him some slack.” Sophie defended from her job of cleaning brushes. “It’s an important night.”

“But, he’s got this!” At least one of them thought so.

Dex turned his head for the makeup artist to get a good angle for contour. “I’m not worried about the performing part of it.” He mumbled.

“Please, you act like the whole CIA is after you.” She pouted. “Just chill and no one will bat an eye, now get your costume on and we’ll finish this after.”

Well, the verdict was made. With minimum groaning about his ‘caring friends,’ Dex picked up his outfit from his area of the dressing room. Every once in a while, it smacks Dex over the head how desensitised he’s become to all of this; five nights a week in the back, but still downtown part of the city with everyone ranging from a few rotating out drug addicts to some college student trying to cover loans showing up for work with all the glitz and glam. No one exactly worked here as a first choice career option, but it wasn’t the worst thing. God, wasn’t that weird to think working at a strip-club wasn’t the worst thing?

On the bright side, Dex pretty much had a changing area to himself. As you would expect, fellow guys aren’t super common around there leaving the male dressing space to just him which could hardly be considered a down side. He glanced down at the clothing in his arms and sighed. It’d never get easier to change and then get seen by his closest friends especially when that included fishnets and tall stiletto heels in which falling could cause you to accidentally impale the nearest person.

Tights first, shoe last, Dex reminded himself as he pulled up skin-hugging shorts snug around his hips before lacing up the back of a shamrock green corset that ended just past his chest in a sweetheart neckline. Mirrors line the front wall of the room surrounded by lightbulbs as if this place was originally at the back of a classic theater letting Dex see how the ensemble came together. At any other time, he would have said that this color scheme made him look like a glorified leprechaun paired with his freckles and parted strawberry-blond hair, but no little Irerish dude could look this ready to step on someone. Time to hope the audience felt the same.

“Ok, sit.” Biana ordered the moment Dex stepped back into the main dressing room. She had since put away her base products and had pulled out a whole pounds worth of colorful palettes that would make a hoard of preteens girls very jealous. She started by dusting a neutral tone on his eyelids as a base slowly working in deeper browns and copper glitters in his inner corners that ‘really completed the look’ as the artist would say. With an added touch of sharp winged eyeliner and mascara, the eye make-up was deemed acceptable judging by Biana backing up to check her work. “How’s it look?”

Dex glanced over to one of the lined mirrors seeing that she went for something a bit more flashy than normal. “Looks good.”

“One second.” Biana checked over his face once again, scrunching up a bit before pulling out something from her bag. “There's no way I could forget this detail.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Right, because we need to apply the thing that gets covered with your glorified cement foundation.”

“Well, we all know how ruthless stage make-up is and your freckles are cute.” Sophie commented over Bi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Dex had mixed feelings about that part of his face ever since he was little, but others insisted that his freckles were a selling point. Weird fetish, but to each their own.

A few more moments of the artist poking his skin with an eyebrow pencil, and Biana declared Dex ready for the stage costume-wise. Confidence-wise, the jury was out, but that wasn’t new. There was always going to be some amount of nerves with performing and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, but in a weird way, some of it let up when he was actually out there. It was like he was just acting out the attitude of a show-stopping dancer while the rest of him took a backseat; sort of a ‘fake it til you make it’ idea and somehow it worked. Heck, The energy of the club and the stage was enough to let him slip into the persona, though that didn’t work nearly as well behind the curtain with his closest friends.

“So…” Sophie started seeing Dex’s expression slip. “Are you holding up ok?”

“Doing well enough.”

Sophie took Biana’s seat across from him, placing her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. “Well enough isn't exactly ok. You've got all the skills to go out there and kick some butt. I don't think anyone from school would recognize you now.”

“You say that like it's a good thing.” Dex responded, wanting to lay his head on the table despite Biana’s careful work.

“It is.” He gave her a pointed look. “Ok, I don't mean in that way. It's just that you've never been this confident, especially in school. It's not just performance confidence either; you walk around in everyday life like you now know the secret to running the world. Sophomore Dex couldn't do that.”

One of Sophie’s best skills was her unbeatable pep talks. Even though her own self-assurance could use some work (something that Dex and Biana bugged her about to no end), she knew how to hype people up through their best qualities. Thinking back to Dex’s non-online high school days, he was an absolute nerdy wreck that couldn't drag his head out of a textbook for long enough to tell his bullies off, a feat in which he could no doubt handle today. Sophie was right that that wasn't nothing.

“Thanks.” He said, feeling a bit better.

She smiled with a combination of gentleness and sass. “Of course. Plus, I've heard you sing the song for tonight and any person in their right mind would swoon at that shit.”

“Now there's some high praise.” There had once been a time when those words would have made Dex trip over himself back when he was still convinced that he was straight, but now they've both come to the conclusion that everything between them was very platonic. It's a good thing too since nothing was more entertaining than teasing Sophie about her hopeless pining.

The main door of the dressing room swung open, drawing all eyes to the leader of the show entering the space. Grizel was a tall, muscular woman with an almost uncanny amount of grace in every movement she made, causing her ever-constant ponytail to sway behind her and call everyone’s attention straight to her spot. Originally, she scared the crap out of Dex, but that impression didn't last long as she spent most of her time joking around while making sure that everyone was ready and definitely took pity on Dex by giving him a job in the first place.

“Show starts in 5 and it looks like we got a good crowd.” Grizel announced. “Everyone clear on the schedule?” A few confirmations rang out for the other dancers putting the last touches on their costumes and makeup. “Great. Time to get out there.”

Dex sighed. “Those words couldn't sound more condescending if she tried.”

“Condescending or not, it's curtain call for you.” Sophie gave him a final nudge of support before he joined the people walking out to the sudo-wings. Dex never really got to know many of his coworkers since not many people stuck around for very long, but they did share some idea of comradery from practicing together and performing. At least, that was enough to start out the night on a good note.

Time had this funny way of moving way faster than you want it to and before Dex knew it, it was his time in the spotlight. On these bigger show nights, live songs were frequent, but still speckled throughout the night while other dancers hung out in the crowd and waiters delivered the costumer’s food and drinks. He was fine talking to the people; he knew who to avoid and how to play to individuals. Frankly, it was a little depressing how many people came there because they just wanted someone to talk to, but at the end of the day, he had a job to do.

Wasting no more time, Dex walked on stage as the backing track of music started to play. His steps were slow and deliberate, keeping his posture straight and head held high as if he was looking over or more so, down on the audience. One of the mics firmly in its stand, Dex was center stage. The lights overhead weren’t so bright as to fully cover his view of the crowd letting him see the array of circular tables across polished wood flooring reflecting the occasional pink and magenta lamp meant to set the mood. And of course, there was the people. Nights like these brought in a full variety of people looking for something different that at least one of the performers on display could probably give. Normally, Dex would have no clue why anyone would think he had appeal, but when he could look out and see the crowd on the edge of their seats, something about it had its own allure.

A low rift started his vocal que.

Ah, don't you know all this shit is annoying me

It's not my act and it's driving me crazy

That gaze you're giving me, that voice and that face I see

Ah, don't you know? I hate them so-o-o

It isn't fate or a miracle that brought us here

Expecting nothing, it all remains so unclear

Since I don't mind if you aren't really the best

I'm sure that we'll be fine

Come and hold me tight

Dex's voice crescendoed as the music shifted into the chorus, taking the mic in hand to move around the stage despite having a face microphone tucked around his ear. There was a fine line between looking dominating and vulnerable in trying to appeal to the crowd at large. Slipping across the stage, grace in every step and sway of his hips while never coming off as anything but present. The audience wanted him to know that they are there, and who is Dex to deny them the attention?

The mix of hesitant glances and devilish smirks give all the feedback he needed, and they hadn’t even gotten to the bulk of the song.

Love is just a feeling I do not need

I can't handle it so I'll go on tirelessly

Close your eyes and feel me breathe down your neck

Even if this dream isn't yours, just keep dreaming it

It's no use to just regret all night long

So instead of mourning why don't you take me along?

Just admit that I'm the best, can't you see?

Love me till I hurt oh baby, come dance the night away with me

His weight shifted over to one side as Dex tilted his head, taking a moment to scan the floor before carrying the show off of the stage.

Ah, don't you know all this shit is annoying me

You're in my world now, away from reality

As long as I can toy with you for just a moment

Then I don't mind, if you aren't really mine

His gaze continued looking across the people surrounding him trying to find someone to toy with that wouldn’t get rowdy from the interaction. It was always clear who was new to the clubbing scene; the people that fidgeted and couldn’t hold eye contact with the show for more than a few moments or in other words, the perfect prey. One such person shifted in the back where the light wasn’t nearly as focused and the swarms of people were less compact giving Dex a clear view of this guy. Tall, maybe an inch or two smaller than Dex and probably only a few years older with smooth, blond hair styled across his sun-tanned face. You’d bet he would consider himself a ‘player’ in any other place, but right now, he looked ready to scamper out of the room after getting in way over his head.

Dex met his dumbfounded stare as he approached, trying to silently warn him about what he was going to do.

It isn't jealousy or hate that made me act like that

I'm not like her, so there's no need to get mad

He extended a hand to the guy prompting him to make the gesture. As a little flair, Dex leaned down and not kissed, but smiled into his knuckles mimicking a ‘proper gentleman,’ causing his cheeks to turn a rosy shade.

I know my way around this heat that we feel

With a mirthful smile, he took the person’s hand in his, letting it gloss over his jaw and neck being careful to leave him a way out in case he was feeling particularly uncomfortable with the gesture. The last move was going to be a bit riskier, but then Dex would leave him alone.

So don't worry, just enjoy

A sudden, but quick body roll later and he kicked back to the front. Dex did feel a little bad about messing with a clear nervous member of the audience, but that was always a safer bet then trying to work with someone stronger than him that might take things too far.

Don't give me that look, boy!

Although, looking back to Dex’s victim, the flustered expression in his icy blue eyes and the deep blush painting his face just might have made it worth it.

Love is just a feeling I do not need

I can't take it so untie it as much as you please

Close your eyes and stop your breath if you dare

Even if this dream isn't yours, just keep dreaming it

I don't feel no guilt, oh, is that so wrong?

Ah, instead of asking why don't you take me along?

Just admit that I'm the best, now you see

Love me till I hurt oh baby, come over here and set me free

A longer instrumental segment started up. Dex decided to stay in the front instead of going back on the stage proper, starting by dragging both hands over his collarbone and reaching back on the higher surface to stretch out a bit. Getting a strong grip, he crossed his legs in front of him leading into a fan kick as the beat kicked up. An echo started through the backing music.

His arms pushed together behind him causing Dex to have the hold to lift himself onto the stage for the finailly. A long roll from the sitting position put him back center-stage, pushing the longer side of his slightly curly hair out of his eyes leading to a stance that was more loose into the more undone ending of the song.

Love is just a feeling I do not need

I can't handle it so I'll go on tirelessly

Close your eyes and feel me breathe down your neck

Even if this dream isn't yours just keep dreaming it

Are you really asking why you're alone?

Turned your back on me and I get why you don't want more

Come back, hold me, dear, love me till I scream

Don't you ever wake up baby, keep on dreaming our dream

Dex’s breath was harder than he would have liking, but the applause following the end of the track was enough to mask it. His stare wandered back to the noise. A few people offered up tips, but one face stood out; the guy from early, holding out some money while looking away like he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Heh, cute.

“Thanks.” Dex said quietly, not wanting other patrons to hear the extra interaction.

The blonde flushed again, trying to make eye contact. “Umm..yeah.”

A good part of him was happy that his friends promised to not watch his performances because they would have bugged him to no end about showing “favoritism” to a guest, but the gesture seemed much more sincere than one would expect. For that being the first time working the big show, Dex had to admit that it wasn’t the worst, but like hell would anyone hear that out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, no need to beat around the bush here. I'm very excited to get this story rolling and seeing where it goes, though there are two things I need to point out. First of all, a large thank you to my dear friend, End_The_Calamity, for beta reading this and listening to my endless rambles about this fic. Second of all, unlike my previous story, I'll be updating this in a rough, bi-weekly fashion so I can be a bit more happy with the final product and put more care into it. Stay safe out there, and thanks for reading.


End file.
